A Second Try Never Hurts, Right?
by Luminousknightmaxis
Summary: Over twenty years have passed since the Nighthowler case and many unwelcome changes happened in those two decades. The unstoppable crime fighting duo Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps separated, leading their own lives. But no matter how much they loathe each other, the gods will find a way to connect them, even if it's their children. The sly Frost Wilde and the stern Lauren Hopps.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story got 100% of one vote, so here you go.

Chapter 1

Chief Bogo sat sat his desk with a contemplative expression on his face. There were two files in front of him that had garnered his attention for far too long. The two pictures on the front was of a white fox and a gray rabbit. The fox held a more relaxed position with a smile curling at the edge of his muzzle, one side of his uniform's collar unfolded. The rabbit looked stern, her violet eyes burning through the camera and her uniform pristine. He was very hesitant of his next decision. This could very well end the careers of two very capable officers. He sat there in indecision until he made a grab for his phone and dialed a very familiar number. It rang several times before a grouchy, deep voice answered.

"What do you want?"

"Father," Bogo said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Junior," the original chief Bogo said reassuringly. "You know what you're getting into. If things get too out of hand separate them and give them a light slap on the wrist. They should be able to at least function together."

"Father," Bogo sighed. "When Hopps saw Wilde, she said 'Hopps and Wildes don't work well in the same vicinity. I would kill him as soon as I got close.'"

"Then she better suck it up," Bogo senior huffed. "What happened twenty years ago isn't going to affect the precinct today." Bogo's father was silent for quite a bit. Bogo was about to hang up when his father spoke up softly.

"If I can't get the parents to get along, then maybe you can get their children to."

Bogo smiled briefly before saying goodbye to his father and placing the phone on the receiver softly. With renewed faith, he signed the document. Wilde and Hopps were now officially partners.

The next day

Frost and David Wilde walked into the precinct with only one of the brothers wearing a uniform. David Wilde wore a pair of aviators and a casual t-shirt with jeans. Frost Wilde wore the tight form-fitting ZPD uniform that was popularized by Judy Hopps with a tactical vest to carry his extra gear. It has become custom for David to accompany Frost to work every morning for one reason. It was yellow with black spots and is fast on her feet. The receptionist Tiffany Clawhauser, or his girlfriend/fiancé. A far cry from her parents, Tiffany was lithe and fit. She would tell the story of how her parents met and laugh heartily about it. Which is understandable considering they met at a donut eating competition. Frost has seen them and wonders how their children are so fit.

Tiffany was an excellent field officer of two years and still would be if not for one glaring problem.

Her left arm, or lack thereof. She lost it in an explosion ten months ago while she was Frost's partner. They both got messed up in that incident , but her wounds were more permanent. Still wanting to be on the force, she decided to take her father's job as receptionist. Frost was back on field duty after three months of critical care and physical therapy. Tiffany waved the two brothers over and greeted them cheerfully.

"How you boys been doing?" She asked, looking from Frost to David.

"You should know," Frost said flatly. "You were at our house last night." It was common for Tiffany to sneak into their house at night. The guards have literally asked for a raise for the amount of times they had to chase her and eventually their parents just told the guards to let her through. She tries to "sneak" into their house still but once she's actually in, all subtlety gets thrown out the window.

"Was not!" She argued hotly.

"You seem to forget that me and David's beds are against the same wall," Frost said with a raised brow. "Not that it mattered. You're both as loud as a herd of raging Bogos." He glared at his brother as he was half to blame why he could not have a full night of sleep.

David gave Frost an apologetic look and leaned over the desk to kiss Tiffany goodbye. "Gotta run little bro!" He slapped Frost's shoulder hard as he brushed past him towards the door. "Manager's gonna tear me a new one if I'm late again." He blew his girlfriend kisses as he left, almost bumping into Senior Officer Wolford. "Sorry Ben!" The wolf shook his head as the red fox passed him and walked over to the cheetah and white fox.

"Late for another meeting?" Wolford asked as he took a sip of coffee. Wolford was an officer when Frost's father was an officer himself and has been watching over the young fox for years. "Don't blame him. My uncle is a dick."

"Well, he's' not as mean as Lauren Hopps," Tiffany shivered. "That doe has some serious anger management problems."

"Nah, she's just pent up," Frost chuckled. "As soon as she gets herself a mate she will be more tame."

"But that doesn't stop her from being-" Wolford stopped in mid sentence as he noticed a figure that casted a short shadow with long ears behind him.

"Doesn't stop me from being a what, Wolford?" A voice said in a commanding voice. Frost, Tiffany, and Wolford turned their attention to the rabbit that just entered Precinct 1's doors. She looked very similar to her mother, except for her darker gray paws and dark gray spot over one eye. Her violet eyes scanned the three of them and stopped on Wolford, awaiting his response.

"Um, well?" Frost saw the gears in Wolford's head turn furiously for an answer. "Fr-from being the best officer on the force!" Frost and Tiffany cringed at the over enthusiastic exclamation. Lauren didn't seem to care and gave the aging wolf a malicious grin.

"That's what I thought," she huffed and continued to the bullpen without another word.

"Bitch," Tiffany said flatly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frost and Wolford sat clear on the opposite side of the bullpen from Lauren Hopps. For some strange reason she hated Frost like one of those anti-predator groups that march around Zootopia to petition shock collars. When he tried to make friends with her on his first day she drop kicked him into the podium, which caused it to shatter. She progressively got more violent the longer he stayed at the precinct. It reached a pinnacle point a month before he was injured and most of the officers signed waivers so that would not have to be partners with her. The only field officer that hasn't signed one yet was himself and Wolford. The two canines were already partners and did not find any reason why they should be separated. Wolford may be nearing his sixties, but they work at an average level. Frost will sadly admit that Wolford holds him back, but he is a really good friend and that's more important than what kind of cases you get.

He found his gaze roaming to Lauren, the gray rabbit sitting at the front of the bullpen. She always took the most dangerous cases, and came back with a brutally beat suspect. She was a ruthless cop, more than necessary. And the littlest of the things can set her off. Like a white forest fox blankly staring at her. Frost was about to scramble out of his seat when she locked eyes with him when Chief Bogo walked into the room.

"Seat Hopps," he said on his way to the podium. He proceeded to give out assignments until Wolford, Frost and Lauren were the only ones without any directions.

"Wolford, parking duty," the wolf shrugged as a lioness tossed him the bright orange vest. Bogo held his hand up before she could toss the second one to Frost. "No need for that, Sherri."

The whole room was confused. Frost always went with Wolford. They were partners. They all looked at Bogo with confused expressions.

"Officer Wilde will be Officer Hopps' new partner." Someone in the room began playing satirical funeral music. Frost snapped his head around at Wolford, who was holding his phone up.

"What?" He asked. "You're already good as dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren Hopps has come full circle at her anger levels. She was partners with the most degrading scrap of an animal on the planet. A Wilde. A Wilde whose father was the one who ruined her mother's dream as a Zootopian police officer. Her gaze slowly turned to Chief Bogo who returned a neutral stare from above his spectacles.

"If you have a problem with the arrangement, Hopps, I could always transfer you to Precinct 4. They always welcome transfers." Lauren's face twisted with disgust. District 4 was the rainforest district. As in muddy, wet, and uncomfortably warm rainforest. No officer wanted to be transferred there, even Lauren.

"That's what I thought," the water buffalo chuckled as he saw her mortified face. He noticed that most of his officers were in the corner comforting the doomed fox. He will tolerate it this once, but they still had duties.

"Okay!" He barked at the conglomerate. "Once you've payed your respects to Wilde, get to work!" He turned back to Lauren and dropped a small orange vest in front of her. "For the first day you two will be on parking duty with Wolford so I can assess the property dama- I mean the effectiveness of your cooperation."

"But I've never been on parking duty!" Lauren was getting annoyed immensely. Her exclamation only made Bogo's smile grow wider.

"Then regain your mother's place," Bogo said looking at his clipboard. "She used to hold the the highest number of tickets given in a day until Frost broke it."

Lauren felt something snap in the back of her head. If that little fluff was trying to prove something then he better prove it against her. Her mother's name will not be replaced by a Wilde's. It was obvious that this was Bogo forcing her to accept work she didn't want, but the fox made it personal.

"I know you're playing me," Lauren said as a predatory grin spread across her face. "But I accept." She snatched the vest from the table and strode out of the room. She caught the black tipped tail of Frost turn a corner and followed it to the parking lot and was greeted with the sight of a small golf cart and an electric scooter that were painted in ZPD colors. Frost turned as he heard the door and Lauren saw the smile on his face drop for a split second before returning more forced.

"Well," he said with a slight hitch in his voice. "Driver or shotgun of the jokemobile, Officer Spot?" Lauren's determination quickly changed to annoyance. She was going to kill the joking ball of fluff by the end of the month.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Chief Bogo stared at the box labeled "Frost's Funeral Fund" in the break room. Five mammals have donated in the two minutes he was getting his coffee and he couldn't help but wonder if he made the right decision. Two valedictorians should be able to be one of the most productive teams on the force, but he had to take into account what happened when they were together in previous encounters. There was the podium, which Frost took the blame for after being accused of harassment. After watching him for several months, it was apparent he was not a harasser. He lightly flirted with female officers from time to time, but nothing that would cause Lauren to kick him into a podium. Then there was the coffee pot. A desk. A window. That shower door was partially Chief Bogo's fault. Trying to trick a prankster is only funny when it succeeds. Especially when they aren't sent to the hospital and have the department pay for it. Then there was the whole line of fences…

Bogo stopped sipping his coffee as his brain continued process the steadily growing list of antics those two got into while in the same vicinity. He pulled five dollars from his wallet and stuffed it into the box. He turned to leave the break room and hoped that he would still have three officers return from parking duty.

::::::::::::::::::::

Lauren hated the 'jokemobile' with a passion. She hated the size, speed, and overall existence of the thing. Also there's the fox that was currently dancing to music and rocking the car. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened the more the car jostled and she looked behind her out of impatience and caught a glimpse of Wolford behind them. The scooter was considerably slower than the golf cart and he was trailing behind with a determined look on his face. They eventually (longer for Wolford) made it to the area with most of the meters and parked next to each other.

Frost's black tipped ears were perked as soon as they parked and he jumped out of the cart.

"Maybe I might be able to beat my record today, Wolford," he said with a pat on the older canine's back. Lauren was irked by his cockiness and jumped out of car in front of him. He yipped in surprise and jumped back, almost hitting a rhino family. Lauren had to keep her composure, even if the white fox looked adorable with his tail wrapped around him and his green eyes wide and innocent.

And she just called a fox adorable. That's going down on her avoidance list. She cleared her head with a quick shake and looked at the fox who was slowly recovering from the scare.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you will be the one to beat the record today?" She asked the white fox.

"Well I beat the first record pretty easily so-" Lauren cut Frost of with a quick chop of her hand.

"Very well then," she chuckled as another predatory grin spread across her face. She loved how his ears slowly folded against his head in fear. It felt empowering. "Let's make a bet of who can write the most tickets. If I win, you wear a bell collar for a week. If you win, you can call me cute for a week. Deal?" She held her hand out for a shake. The fox stared at her hand like it was a snake ready to strike. His eyes traveled to her face and she saw his expression harden and a determined smirk on his face.

"Deal." He took her paw and shook


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: In case you were wondering, Frost is 25 years old and Lauren is 26 at the moment.

Wolford was unpacking all his gear from scooter in order to get ready for the day. He turned to find his fellow officers missing in action. He swore he just heard them a second ago while getting his vest and printer. He looked up to find Frost using a flag pole as a boost to an elephant's car. He turned more to the right and saw Lauren springing off of a bench to reach a giraffe's car.

"I'm wondering if I should retire now," as he watched the two practically free running to get the hoods of cars. "Because now there's two parkour runners." He heard a ding nearby and walked over to a nearby parked car and began punching in the numbers. As soon as it printed, Lauren slid across the hood and planted a ticket on the windshield. Wolford crumpled up his ticket with a forced smile on his face and turned to find the nearest cafe.

"I'm done for today."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: Free running is fun

Frost has been writing tickets for about five hours now. As fun as free running was, it was really taking a toll on him. Not to mention getting yelled at constantly by receivers of the tickets. He just hoped Officer Spot didn't decide to kick him through a store or something. Bogo was furious about the break room window a few months ago. He passed a cafe and noticed a mammal with a ZPD uniform sleeping at a table. It was Wolford. Frost was about to shout at him when he heard the ding of a meter. He rolled his eyes and rushed to the other side of the street to place the ticket. He noticed two ocelots walking with a sickly looking young ocelot in the female's arms.

"W-wait officer!" The male ocelot called after noticing the fox. He jogged ahead of the other two cats and stopped in front of Frost. "We were just coming back from my son's appointment and it took longer than expected. Please, can you let us off with a warning this time?" Frost turned his attention to the mother and child. He looked back at the male and noticed he was probably younger than twenty, same with the mother. The male looked vaguely familiar and Frost struggled to put a name to the face.

"May I see your license, sir," Frost said with his hand held out. The ocelot dug through his pocket a placed his license in Frost's hand. Frost saw that his assumption was correct that he was younger than twenty. He actually just turned nineteen. The name was very familiar. Matthew Spots. He tutored Matthew before he disappeared four years ago. And now he was standing here in front of him with a child and a mate.

"Matt?" Frost asked incredulously. The ocelot's eyes widened and he took a closer look at Frost.

"Frost?" He seemed stunned and then shame came across his face. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"As a caring father and husband?" Frost said as he pat his back. "I would talk more, but I'm on the clock."

"Of course," Matt said quietly as the female ocelot and their son caught up to them. The young kit was looking very sickly and the mother had the signs of stress and depression apparent on her face. As much as Frost didn't want to, he still had a job to do.

"You do realize I still have to give you that ticket right?" The ocelots shrunk even further as they nodded. Frost printed the ticket out and scribbled his number on it. He then pulled out his wallet and pulled out enough bills to pay for the ticket and a little extra.

"Here," he said as he handed the stack to Matthew. The cat's ears perked up at the feeling of bills underneath the ticket. "And before you say anything, you can pay me back by calling the number on the ticket. We have a lot of catching up to do." Matthew's eyes began to tear up and he embraced the fox a in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Frost," he sobbed.

"Yeah, yeah," Frost sighed as he pat his back. "Now hurry along before I have to give you another ticket." The family of cats got into their car and left, Matthew's mate waving goodbye to him and Frost stood there waving back until the car was out of his sight. He turned around and found Lauren standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"I saw what you did," she said to him. Frost braced himself for another strike from the rabbit, but instead of going for a strike, her stance relaxed. "I guess you do have some good in you. Lunch is on me and our shift is over now." The rabbit spun on her heel and made her way to the cafe Wolford was sleeping at, leaving a very confused fox. Frost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Lauren Hopps just complimented him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three officers sat at a table enjoying the cafe's food. Well at least two of them. Frost was quietly munching on a sandwich and blueberry scones and Lauren was enjoying a nice salad. It was mostly quiet save for the snores of Wolford. Occasionally the other two's eyes would meet as they drank from their drinks.

"So did you know the guy?" Lauren finally asked.

"Sort of," he responded as he stirred his blueberry-pomegranate smoothie absently. "I tutored him for a program that was suppose to help teens from poorer areas get through school. His mother was a harsh drunk and his father worked so much he barely slept. Smart. Bullied. Depressed. Typical for a teen in his situation. He was doing good until he disappeared. Then everything changed. His mother finally sobered up and began working and she began caring for her remaining children."

"Wait," Lauren held her hand up to stop the fox. That case was very familiar. He remembered one of her mother's old friends, Tiffany Clawhauser's father, panicking about a third night howler outbreak when he heard about it. All the information seemed to fit the case Clawhauser sent her mother except for one thing. "I know this case. My mother worried about this case for a year. And you were never in that case. The only Wilde there was Officer Nick Wilde, your father."

"I wanted to remain anonymous," he shrugged. "Believe it or not, Frost Wilde is camera-shy." Lauren narrowed her eyes at him, but dropped the subject. Considering he doesn't post much on any of his social media sites, (it's not stalking, it's research) he does seem camera shy. And the names in the case got a lot of media attention.

"So, before I head home I need to help you move into my office, finish some paperwork." She remembered a very important detail about that morning while listing her remaining tasks. "And how many tickets did you write?"

"314," Frost answered absently as he finished his scones.

"And buy a bell collar," she finished. Frost looked up with bewildered look on his face.

"How-?"

"359," she said proudly. She let a small genuine smile escape from her tight hold. "I found a sloth marriage reception."

"Karma damn it, Flash! Why the hell are your sons so slow!?" He exclaimed and slammed down on the table. This startled the deer waitress, who dropped the ice water pitcher on top of the sleeping Wolford. He jumped yelling and sang a long opera note as he ran around the cafe. This caused even the most distinguished looking mammals in the cafe and the surrounding area to burst out laughing. Lauren giggled behind her hand, but stopped when she felt disturbing thoughts enter her mind. Her other hand was unconsciously reaching for her fork and she saw how many different ways she could kill a mammal with it.

She looked around swiftly to make sure no one was watching and took a pill from one of her pouches and popped it into her mouth. She made sure to look away from Wolford while washing it down with her carrot shake. The thoughts and feelings slipped from her mind and she sat tight lipped as everyone else laughed. She was mad again, not at Frost, but at herself.

She was right that no one was directly watching her, but a certain white fox caught her with the corner of his eye and looked down at his own hand and also went silent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lauren looked down at the spread of papers on the table of the records room. So far she can only find Nick Wilde, Natasha Birkin, Nathaniel Birkin, David Birkin, the entire Spots family, and Benson Wolford on the papers. There was a list of people who were questioned, but none of them were close to the missing person. Or not so missing any more. And she knew the Birkins. They were actors. Nathaniel was just a voice actor, but he was her favorite actor. He voiced many characters in video games she likes, including MammothFall 4. But none of them match the description of a white forest fox. She guessed that he did go anonymous and shuffled the papers together and put them back in the box. She saw a corner of a piece of paper peaking from under the box and thought nothing of it and left. Little did she know it had one piece of information she needed.

Anonymous Resources: 0

Author's note: Only expect this fast of updates on holidays and breaks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren came home and dropped the bag she bought on her couch. If she knew what she knew now, she would've let Frost win. The only place she could find a collar was in a kink store, run by a rabbit. The shopkeeper seemed a little older than her and had many stories. Many stories. Some stories that should stay in the bedroom. She shuddered as she remembered some of the stories the rabbit told her while assisting her. Lauren will never go to that store again. She took the plain white box from its bag and opened it to see the contents. There was a light blue collar with a bell attached to it and a leash. And also a license, which Lauren tossed back into the box in disgust. She thought that the light blue was the best choice from the selection at the store. Frost didn't need any more humiliation than he was going to get anyway. She didn't hate Frost as a mammal, but he needs to stop almost making her laugh. If only he knew how dangerous it was when she got too happy.

If the scar across her uncle's cheek said anything it was that she was very strange when she went "savage." Most second generation afflicted need outside stimuli to become savage, but a rare few have the triggers in certain chemicals in their brain. Hers is triggered by serotonin, the chemical that makes people feel joy, and had to take prescription drugs to suppress it. And she hated it. The second Night Howler incident didn't focus on the animals afflicted, but on their offspring. If it wanted to ruin their lives, it succeeded. Many of her type is either in jail or other secured facilities.

It wasn't fair that Frost, the son of the fox that got her mother infected, got off scot-free while she had to suffer. Her mother was still hurt from the experience. She wouldn't let the name Wilde be spoken within the house and whenever it was brought it up it would send her into a depressed stupor. So when Lauren found out that she was in the precinct with a Wilde, she was furious. And then he tried making friends with her by making her laugh. She almost did and then she kicked him into the podium.

As time went on she learned that he was actually a really good mammal overall and just wanted to make everyone laugh, including her. And that made it increasingly harder for her medication to stay effective. So she kept her distance from him as best she could, but he kept trying to get close to her. She then just closed herself off from the rest of the precinct. She was always just serious before, but after Frost joined the force she became hard to work with. Many officers began to dislike her and she took out her anger on convicts she captured.

Frost only seemed to gain more popularity as she lost it.

He seemed to have natural charisma that she lacked and was always calm. She wanted to hate him so that she wouldn't have the risk of going savage. But she couldn't. And now he was supposed to work with her everyday in close proximity. She collapsed on her couch and groaned as she took in her situation.

She sat there until her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that her mother was calling through a video call. She answered it and projected it on her TV.

"What's up, Champ?" Her mother, Judy Miller-Hopps, was wearing her sheriff's uniform and relaxing in a swivel chair. "Been awhile since you called."

"Oh, just normal police stuff," Lauren responded with a forced smile.

"Smile means bad," Judy said as she leaned towards the camera. "What happened?" Lauren internally cursed herself for her habit and the smile dropped from her face.

"I got a new partner, mom," she began.

"Oh, did they finally get those robotic cops, like from that movie? That would be so cool and-" Judy rambled as she interrupted her.

"Mom. serious time."

"Sorry."

"It's the guy that plays pranks and makes jokes," she sighed. Her mother gave sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"Just tell him to stop," Judy suggested. "From what you told me, he seems like a really nice guy."

"I don't think that will work."

"Try."

"But I-"

"Try."

"Mom,-"

"I'm not going to stop. Try."

"Fine!" Lauren exclaimed. She lay her head back on the couch in defeat. "Where's dad?"

"Talking with Nate on the phone," Judy said. Lauren's dad was a video game designer and producer. One of his favorite voice actors to work with was Nathaniel Birkin, so he would always be contacting him. Even more than his own daughter. "Maybe if you aren't too busy, one day you can be in the studio while they work."

"Nathan is almost as twice as busy as me, and I'm pretty sure our schedules don't ever cross."

"Huh. Ok," Judy said as she rubbed her chin pensively to find something to keep the conversation going. "Did you here that your sister Mel was a lesbian and predsexual?" This actually intrigued Lauren and she looked at her mother.

"Your kidding? Pred hater, petite, conservative Mel?"

"Yeah, found her with Gideon's daughter a few weeks back..." Lauren listened to her mother tell her about the news in the Burrows and put in commentary whenever it felt necessary. Mostly family stuff and how slow being a sheriff in Bunnyburrows is. It took several hours and Judy stopped when she noticed Lauren nodding off in the middle of one of her chase stories.

"Hey, Champ," Judy said a little louder. "Guess it's bedtime." Lauren looked around a bit disorientated and her gaze landed on her mother.

"I was awake, I swear."

"Of course you were," Judy chuckled. "But it's almost 9 and we're both going to be out there tomorrow, making the world a better place."

"'Course, Mom," Lauren yawned. "Night."

"Night Champ," Judy responded and ended the call. Lauren stood from the couch and began to get ready for bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy stretched as she stood from her computer. Her husband was waiting for her in their room, playing a game on his phone.

"How's Nate?" Judy asked her husband. He looked up at Judy briefly and a smile spread across his face.

"Lost his first bet," The spotted rabbit chuckled. "Has to wear a bell collar for a week."

"A bell collar?" Judy said incredulously. "Where do you even buy those?"

"One of my high school classmates owns a 'specialty' shop. She is the only one in Savannah Square."

"Yeah," Judy asked. "Why does she have collars?"

"Interspecies relationships. Quite rare to see, quite common behind doors," Her husband said. "Secrecy is key and she upholds her confidentiality."

Judy nodded quietly and got into the bed. She knew her husband would follow in a few hours, but was busy playing something. She liked Nathan, but she found it hard to look him directly into his eyes. It was the same eyes that trusted her with the life of another fox while she was part of the ZPD.

Author's note: A little backstory and explanation for Lauren's attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frost woke up to his alarm at normal time and found his sister laying on his chest. "Okay, Judith. Off," the young kit simply snuggled into him deeper and let out a small squeak.

"Mommy." Judith Laverne Wilde was the only surviving kit in his mother's last litter. His father, Nick, gave her the name because it was the name of a fighter. And it worked. Judith was able to survive and was a physically healthy kit. She only had a speaking problem and saw Frost as her mother.

"Mommy needs to go to work," he cooed gently.

"No," she said. "Stay."

"Your real mommy will take care of you while I'm gone, is that okay?" The seven year old kit detached herself from his chest and fixed him with an icy blue stare.

"Mommy," she said firmly as she plopped back on his chest. The red fox with blue eyes was adamant about him staying home. Frost slowly stood up and cradled her gently.

"Come on, big girl," he grunted as he repositioned her. "Let's at least get some breakfast." He carried the kit downstairs where his father, mother, and brother waited at the dining table enjoying some eggs. Frost got some dirty looks from his mother as he set Judith down into her chair.

"I want her to cuddle you more too, mom," Frost said without pausing from his task. Natasha Wilde huffed in annoyance and continued eating her food. She was a pure white arctic fox with a poofy coat. Frost got most of his attributes from her. The white coat, slightly shorter and rounded snout, and fluffiness. His father was a red fox with emerald green eyes that Frost inherited. He was two years younger than Natasha and acted even younger. Including this instance, which he is currently slapping the egg yolk with the flat of his spoon and chuckling as it jiggled.

"Really, dad?" Frost sighed. "How about if Judith copies you?" All the adults turned to Judith, who was currently eating her food eloquently with a spoon and fork. Nick slowly looked to his son with a sly smile on his face.

"You know," Nick chuckled. "It's times like this that I think I should've named you Judy."

"Got the mannerisms," Natasha said from across the table.

"Not table manners," Nick clarified. "Our little Judith wants to be like her mommy when she grows up. Proper at the table and always annoyed by dad."

"Grandpa," Judith said in the middle of cutting a piece of egg. David broke into a heavy bout of laughter and fell out of his chair. Natasha had her head on the table while slamming repeatedly with her gasping for breath. Nick dropped his spoon on his plate and stood up. Frost followed him into his office and slipped in the door. His father turned around a gestured for him to close the door.

"You only follow me here when you have something you need to tell me," Nick said in an uncharacteristicly serious voice. "I usually come here to laugh off the fact my daughter calls me grandpa and you usually want no part in it." There was a brief moment of silence as Nick waited for an answer.

"Wolford isn't my partner anymore," Frost finally said. Nick looked surprised for a brief second and quickly masked in a face of indifference.

"Why?"

"I got assigned Lauren Hopps as my partner," Frost sighed.

"And that's bad?" Nick said skeptically. "Hopps and Wildes make great teams! Me and her mother were the best on the force."

"Yeah, she hates me," Frost said flatly.

"Bunnies are emotional," Nick said. "Talk to her. If she doesn't want to talk, wait."

"My biggest problem is this," Frost said gesturing to himself. "I could hurt her. I will hurt someone. You know what I'm capable of."

"Then trust her with this," he said as he wet to his desk and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. "If you go savage, tell her to shoot."

"Adrenaline is my trigger, dad," Frost argued.

"And we taught you to control it," Nick said firmly. "If your so worried, mark her. A fox doesn't attack his mate, savage or not."

"You're kidding," Frost said with a deadpan expression.

"Only if you keep whining," Nick said with his smile returning. "Be an adult, Nathan. I trust you." The white fox nodded and pulled his father into an embrace. It was slightly awkward since Frost was a little taller, but the message still got across.

"By the way, you have twenty minutes to get ready," Nick said as he smelled his son. "And you still haven't showered."

"Crap!" Frost exclaimed as he ran out of the office.

Author's note: edited part out of when I wrote on a whim at 6 am. A review made me look it over and I cringed at my own writing. No more late night writing for me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wolford has seen many strange things in his life. He has also seen many messed up things. But one of the most strange and messed up things he has seen is Lauren Hopps trying to secure a bell collar to Frost's neck. He walked into the Bullpen early to get some quiet reading and found a rabbit pinning a fox to a table while trying to secure the clasp.

"It's too tight!"

"Maybe you're just too big!"

"You're strangling me, woman!"

"This is hurting me too!"

Wolford wished he had a tape recorder at that moment because this was hilarious. He would take a picture, but they had very poor word choice, not positioning. Luckily, for these two, the bullpen was soundproof or rumors will be a plenty.

"Did you try loosening the strap?" Both of the mammals snapped to Wolford with sharp glares.

"Tell anyone what's happening right now and you will be the first wolf to see his own insides out!" The threat, surprisingly, came from Frost. Lauren looked like she was close to saying the same thing, though. Wolford ignored the threat and walked over to Frost and loosened the strap of the collar. The two other mammals looked at each other sheepishly and sat down. Wolford went his corner seat and opened his book. He would check the duo every few minutes to see what they were doing. They were both busy on their phones and Wolford's eyes drifted to the light blue collar on Frost's neck and wondered where in the world could someone buy something like that. He didn't have enough time to question it because more officers began entering the Bullpen, all with bewildered looks at the light blue bell collar on Frost's neck. Chief Bogo even looked surprised as he walked in. Frost didn't pay any attention to them, as he was too busy with a mobile game on his phone.

"Officer Wilde, why are you wearing a collar?" Bogo said with a raised brow. Frost looked up briefly before finishing what he was doing.

"Aaaaand three crown," he purred. He looked at Bogo and simply said, "yes?"

"Collar?"

"I lost a bet." Bogo just stared at him for several seconds before he cleared his throat.

"Okay," he continued. "If that's cleared up, let's continue the briefing." Wolford listened absently as all the patrols were set up. Frost and Lauren were on patrol today and Wolford was on parking duty with two other Senior Officers he couldn't bother remembering the names of. He watched Frost jingle out of the Bullpen and snickered. This was going to be a fun week.

-—-––-

Lauren made a note in the back of her head that if anything got out about the collar incident, then Wolford is going to die. For now, she was back on patrol with a new partner. Frost looked quite content with a collar on his neck and would just smile at the other officers that gave them weird looks.

"Why are you always smiling?" Lauren finally asked him. The fox gave her a side glance and shrugged.

"Why not?" The fox's answer was quite solid. He had every reason to be happy. He didn't become savage whenever he tried to enjoy life. She did. Lauren shut her mouth and continued to walk forward without looking at the white vulpine. He shrugged and pulled out his phone again. They searched around the lot for their cruiser and found a fairly large SUV responding to their key.

"Huh." Lauren looked at Frost as he uttered the noise and opened the door to the cruiser to hop into the driver's seat.

"Let's go, Fluff," she said as she started the engine. "It's been too long since I was behind the wheel of one of these things and look forward to it."

"I hope she's a good driver," he prayed before climbing into the shotgun seat with a jingle. Lauren revved the car and left the compound right below the speed limit. She boosted a couple of times, but she felt she deserved it after driving the junk called the jokemobile.

—-—-—

"I spy something gray."

"Let me guess… It's me again, Dumbass."

"Hooray…" Frost was immensely bored. At least when they were giving out tickets they had fun. On patrol, they had nothing that was entertaining happen. They were put in a reasonably secure neighborhood that had very low crime rate, if any. It could be that many celebrities live here and the criminals know not to mess with well known rich people. So that left the two to stare at the road in front of them or occasionally each other. Frost finally pulled out his phone and opened a simple game with little thinking. It was a nice distraction that allowed him to still notice his surroundings. Like the fact an otter he knew from his childhood was about to walk past. It was an actress named Mina Flo, an otter with a big reputation. And a close friend of Frost's. She's actually one of the few mammals that know what Frost really looks like, not the completely white furred Nathaniel Birkin with the poofier looking coat.

And she was coming right in their direction. Frost dropped his phone at an attempt to hide himself and watched in horror as it slid under the driver's seat. Screw it.

"Dropped my phone!" He exclaimed before diving into Lauren's side of the car.

"The f &$ Fluff?!" Lauren exclaimed hotly as he scrambled to get his phone.

Mina looked up from her phone and saw a female rabbit officer looking down at her lap with a heavy blush with the black tipped white tail of a fox swishing above the passenger's seat.

"I ain't gonna judge," she shrugged and continued on. She might as well contact Nathan and see how's the new job that he got and greatly reduced their time to hangout together.

The two officers sat quietly in the cruiser after Frost's little episode. Lauren glared at the dumb fox in the other seat as he texted someone on his phone. That contact wasn't completely unpleasant, Lauren was able to get a good feel of his soft fur. Which is good because when she kills him, she'll have a new coat to wear. The bell ringing while he was moving around was also a good touch. Seriously though, the dumb fox could've just asked her to get his damned phone. He at least apologized heavily for invading her personal space. He only is that submissive to her, apparently. She's seen him be defiant to even Bogo at times, but he's very quiet when she was mad. The idiot was just stuffed full of rainbows, which made her wonder what kind of accident put him in the hospital. It took an arm off of Tiffany, but he seems unfazed by the affair.

She noticed it was almost time to head back and nothing to report. She made another mental note to ask for a case from Bogo tomorrow.

"Let's go,Fluff. Our shift is over," she sighed.

"Okay, Ms. Spot," the response from the fox was irritating, but Lauren decided that they went a whole day without breaking anything and she was going to keep it that way. He would still make a very nice coat though.

Maxis: I noticed that Lauren and Frost have the same relationship as Lucina and Inigo. Fun. Also kind of forgot I had a Fanfiction account and I was surprised when I got a random email. I opened it, and saw a review and was like 'Oh shiitake mushrooms' and opened this doc. I was busy writing the beginning of my own book series, so it took a while to get to this. Also writer's block :p


End file.
